100 Themes
by Alienatia
Summary: Psych shorts to 100 themes, Shules, Sossie, Gus might get a girl. Mainly fluffy stuff. themes may change Sorcha is a character i made
1. 001 Beginnings

"Ok kids, everyone push your desks against the wall, we're going to play a game." The teacher instructed, pulling out a ball.

Shawn knew this game, his dad had taught it to him, all you had to do is remember names and throw the ball, since everyone from last year was here, he though it was pointless, but then he noticed a new kid. A really pale white girl with very red hair and a fake kitten tail attached to the back of the shorts she was wearing.

The game began and of course Shawn remembered every name, the tail-girl was named Sorcha.

"Miss Splinterson, are you paying attention?" The teacher snapped.

Sorcha jumped really high, she had just been running around in circles chasing her tail, with a really happy grin on her face, "Yes I was."

"No you weren't you were chasing that tail, take it off."

"I can't I have a note from my doctor that says I have to wear it, cuz if I don't I get really bored then I don't pay attention, then I get really hyper, and bouncy and stuff gets broken."

"Oh really, well if you were paying tell me the names of the everyone." The teacher grinned a bit evilly; only Shawn was ever able to get every child's name right.

"Daisy, Leslie, Burton, Adam, Jacob, Jared, Justin, Christy, Heather, Carol, Mark, Jose, Carl, Shawn, Gabriel, Kate, Jasmine, Michael, Jessica, Sorcha," She said pointing to everyone as she named them then touching the tip of her nose as her name.

"How did you do that!" Shawn gaped; only he'd ever remembered everyone's names.

"I dunno, I remembered, I remember a lot of stuff when I learn it." Sorcha became disinterested again and started to chase her tail.

After every student recited the names that they could remember, they moved their desks back to the original positions of groups of three, Sorcha was seated next to Shawn and Gus. "Hi I'm-"

"Sorcha Splinterson, who has a really good memory, a kitty tail, and loves chasing it," Shawn piped in.

"Yup, and your Shawn Spencer, Burton Guster's best friend, your father is a cop, and you have a photographic memory, and love pineapples."

"How did you know that?" Gus asked.

"I saw him sneak some pineapples out of his lunch-box, and his father dropped him off in a police car, and every says you two are best friends," then she got distracted by a bird flying by the window, Gus and Shawn stared at each other, this was the beginning of something great.


	2. 011 Red

He knew he couldn't hide it from them for long. With their observational skills, it really was only a matter of time before they found out.

It was that cursed red dye that gave him away. But boy, was it delicious.

"I cannot believe you! There is no way cherry is better than pineapple!"

"Shawn… to each his own, let me have my popsicle back."

"Sorcha! How can you be laughing at a time like this?"

"Shawn, it's just ice cream, when he denounces pineapple completely we'll send him to the psych ward." Sorcha laughed some more, then began to chomp on her pineapple-flavored raspa again.

_Stupid dye, _Gus thought.

Shawn groaned, "Eww, all that red.'


	3. 013 Yellow

"Shawn, there is no way yellow is a better color than green."

"There are so many ways yellow kicks greens butt." Shawn emphasized

"Like?"

"What are you two arguing about?" Juliet asked as she walked into the office.

"Which is the better color, and they've been arguing about it for the last half-hour." Gus replied.

"Well we wouldn't be arguing about it if Shawn would just say that green is way better than yellow!" Sorcha shot towards Shawn.

"But Sorcha you forget, yellow is the color is the color of awesomeness,"

"Is not!"

"One word, Pineapples."

"Touché my friend touché."

"You two are weird." Gus and Juliet said at the same time.


	4. 014 Green

He couldn't explain, he never really thought about his favorite color before she showed up in their lives. After all, what does the head detective need with colors anyway?

Then Spencer showed up, and as if turning the whole station upside down with his psychic charade, though he _still_ couldn't prove it, he brought in the energetic enigma that was Sorcha.

The fire-headed, green eyed, smiling bundle of excitement and beauty, even _he_ thought she had been Shawn's girl with the easy way they acted with each other.


	5. 032 Sunset

"LC, look!" Sorcha sighed.

"What?'

"Isn't that pretty?" She pointed to the sky.

"I guess…?" He was pretty sure the sun had gotten to her, they had been at the beach all day.

"What do you mean you guess? That's the most amazing sunset I've seen in years, just look at all that beauty, it's like all the most amazing painters in the world have come together to make that."

He saw the look of longing, almost sadness, on her face, and for that instance he could have sworn she was right, "Yeah it is beautiful."

"She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "Your not even looking, how could you know?"

"I'm not talking about the sun, I'm talking about you."

"You always say that," she turned and began to walk toward the tent.

He knew that, even though, she was extremely headstrong and never cared what anyone thought of her looks, she never believed that she was beautiful. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you love me, and that makes a half-truth." She turned and hugged him close, staring into his eyes.

"You know everyone thinks you're beautiful," he touched his forehead to hers.

"Yeah but they also fear me."

"I don't,"

"Only because you know how I act."

"True, but that doesn't make you any less perfect for me." He gave her a light kiss.

"I'm very far from perfect, in fact, remember I'm covered in scars on my back, and I'm pretty much an emotional basket case." She chewed on her lip and then looked away.

"So you have scars, I don't care, that only means you aren't one of those creepy porcelain dolls, you said so yourself once, perfection is boring. The fact that your mind works on a hundred different thought at once is what makes you amazing, and what makes me wonder, how on earth we can actually have a relationship this good?" Now it was his turn to turn away.

She pulled his face towards hers, "We work so well because we complete and overlap each other."

"What?"

"I'm your missing funness, you're my missing seriousinality, and we both handle survivalist training way to personally. We're each others missing parts, that's why we work out things so well."

"You see? You're perfect, I never would have thought of that." Lassiter smiled. "You're wrong though, I did see the sunset, I would just rather watch you." Sorcha embraced him, and kissed him passionately, and to the small child in the backseat of a passing SUV, they looked eternally happy, surrounded by the burning light of the sunset.


	6. 033 Too Much

(A/N: I am not sure what Lassie's Ex's name was, so I made this name up.)

Their secret was out. The entire station knew about his relationship with Sorcha. He never thought it would be found out that way. A fight between Sorcha and his ex-wife; he had seen Sorcha angry before, but never pissed off enough to actually hit someone. Three other officers were knocked out of the way before he just picked Sorcha up and dragged her to the other side of the station. She was nearly outside, when Emily decided to get really stupid. "Yeah drag that dumb tramp away, you stupid fuck!"

He swore he was holding on to Sorcha as tightly as possible, and her torn shirt was proof of that, but the speed she got back to the other side of the station made it seem like he was holding nothing but wind. He was just as close behind her, but he still didn't catch her in time to stop her from grabbing a huge chunk of hair and pulling it right out of the Emily's head. Sorcha's retort completely covered Emily's painful cussing, "Oh shut the hell up! It ain't cho real hair anyway!"

It was too much. Lassiter wasn't one of those romantic idiots, but he loved this woman. He grabbed Sorcha and kissed her right there in front of every one. Slowly his hands drifted to her waist, and hers found his neck, all they were aware of was each other.

"Detective Lassiter! Will you get her out of here!" Chief Vick's drifted to them from far away.

"Hell no, I want her arrested, that was assault, I know it was!"

"Was it? Were there any witnesses?" There was a sudden lack of police in the SBPD station hallway. "Because all I saw was verbal assault on my Head Detective, and a physical assault on my Psychic Consultant."

Sorcha and Lassiter were again making out at his desk, and half the force was either staring in shock, because it was _Lassiter and Sorcha_, or were staring anywhere else.

Seeing the way he was holding her so tenderly, and so sensually kissing her, made her rage simmer higher, He barely ever stared at her that way, let alone in public. "I hope you enjoy the hell of a relationship he'll put you through." She spit as she passed them.

"Oh Lady I plan on it!" Sorcha grinned devilishly, not even bothering to look away. With the look Lassiter was giving her she was amazed her clothes were still on, as if he were thinking the same thing, they began to move towards Chief Vick, who had returned to her office. "Chief, may I-"

"Detective, please take Miss Splinterson home, and get her into some decent clothes, and I see no reason for you to return." She said without even looking up from her paperwork.

"Thanks Chief," Lassiter smiled. Sorcha grabbed hold of his hand, and she giggling, Lassiter laughing, they ran out of the station, smiling like teenagers.

And it was all to much for the Santa Barbara Police Force.


	7. 035 Sixth Sense

"Carlton, what's on your mind?" Detective O'Hara asked.

"I don't know, something's wrong." Detective Lassiter replied with more of a frown than usual on his face.

"With what?"

"I don't know exactly," a strange sensation was pulling at the edge of his mind, but somehow he knew it had something to do with Sorcha. He pulled out his cell, and pushed the number seven, her favorite number, and hit send.

Her phone rang, and rang, and eventually went to voicemail, "Hi this is Sorcha, for some reason, I didn't answer, either we have fought and am ignoring you, or I'm just outside gardening or something, so leave a name, number, and whatever you called me for, and I'll get back to you-what was that?" Her voice was cut off by a thump in the background then the recording was cut off.

He turned on his siren and sped toward his house, "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Juliet half screamed as they bat-mobiled a turn.

"There was someone breaking into the house on Sorcha's voicemail."

"But-"

"She changes her voicemail everyday around this time because she goes outside and forgets to take her phone. She got tired of getting complained to for not answering it."

"Oh, but how do you know they are still there?"

"I just do!" He had never gotten to his house at that speed before. A few houses before his, he slowed so that the sound of his tires wouldn't alert the people inside. "Call for back-up and then go in the back door," He said as he got out of the car.

He ran to the front door and opened it silently while pulling out his gun. He saw Sorcha lying on the floor nearly unconscious with blood trickling from her lip. Kneeling a couple of feet away from her was a man with his face buried in hands visably crying; and standing over both of them, was a man he thought he'd never see again…Jesse Clark. White-hot anger filled his body, but he held it in check as Jesse began to speak.

"Oh shut up, you stupid sack o'shit."

"Don't hurt fairy-girl…please." The other man sobbed.

Jesse began to lift his arm to hit the crying man, "Shut-"

"Freeze!"

Jesse turned swinging his gun first and trying to aim for his chest, but Lassiter fired first, and he fell with a thud.

The man who had been crying jumped up at the sound, and when he saw his brother lying on the floor roared in anger, and began to get up. "No Simon he's my friend!"

The man stopped dead and turned to slowly walk toward Sorcha. Lassiter's gun never left his back. "But he hurt Brother."

"Because Jesse was going to kill him, and that would make me sad."

"Please don't be sad."

"Ok but you must promise not to hurt my friend. Ok?"

"Ok."

Lassiter watched this exchange with distrusting eyes. "Sorcha who is he?"

"He's Jesse's brother." She looked so tired, _"Please put the gun away LC, you're scaring him, he won't do me any harm, he's…"_ Her voice drifted out of his mind, she didn't need to finish the thought, he knew. "Simon help me up please, your brother but a big owie in my side."

"I'm sorry fairy-lady, I didn't know he was gonna hurt you." The poor thing was so sad and scared.

"It will be ok, but we have to call the cops all right?" Simon stiffened, all he'd ever been told about the cops were bad things, he didn't want to meet those mean men. "They're not mean Simon, Jesse just told you that to scare you I promise." And because she would told him she would never lie to him he believed her.

Later as the fellow police of SBPD were questioning her, she warned them all. "He really didn't do anything wrong, Clark would tell him what to do, and because he was his big brother he would do it without question, please he just needs help, not prison."

Lassiter was once again struck with how forgiving she was. "She's an amazing woman Carlton," Juliet smiled, "and she's extremely lucky you have an amazing sixth sense."


	8. 044 Circles

It was just a little circle, it had to be, Sorcha's fingers were so small. He pulled it out again, and stared at it for the hundredth time, the silver band was etched with turquoise oak leaves, and tiny gold insects, instead of a diamond, there was a jade rose with a sapphire center.

He had been at the place where they had had their second date; a sheltered area in the forest, where a cove lay hidden by trees and rocks; for an hour. He'd sent her the surprise text message about 15 minutes ago; she'd be here any minute now. He'd never been this nervous, not even the first time he proposed, then he winced at the memory.

He heard her coming up the trail, and quickly put the ring back into its box. He saw her hair first, but with its color it was hard to miss; at one point in the day it had been braided, but, as it usually did, it was now curling wildly around her head, faithful to her unrestrained nature.

"LC, are you there?" she called out.

"Yeah over here."

"Oh, hey what's up?"

"Were you doing anything important?"

"Just eating pineapples, but I brought them with me, see?" she pointed to the backpack she carried.

"I umm brought a picnic for us."

She noticed his nervousness and was curious about it, but she would let him speak when he was ready. "Ok let's eat then, then you can tell me what you want to say, ok?" Or then again…

"Alright." He smiled at her curiosity, and wondered at her ability to actually hold it in.

They ate in the silence that she somehow always made comfortable, and she laid on his lap with her eyes closed as he ran his fingers through her hair just the way she liked. He knew that even though she looked practically asleep, she was waiting for him to begin speaking. He had no idea how he was going to say it.

"LC, not that I'm complainin' but either you need to stop touching me like this or tell me what you wanted to talk about." She sighed sleepily.

He slowed his hands but did not stop, and thought back to a time when she once told him that she valued honesty far more flattery. "Sorcha, you once asked me what I wanted." Her head tilted slightly, and she stared up into his eyes, he slid his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the box carrying the ring, "I want you."

"W-what?"

"I want you to marry me." He saw the hesitation in her eyes and realized he couldn't breath.

"Why?" The question threw him completely off guard and he wasn't sure how to answer it.

He stared down into her eyes, the glittering green circles that he could get lost in; that changed color with her emotions; that were staring at him with curiosity and a small seed of…fear? "Because I want to be able to do this whenever I want, I want to call you mine, I want everyone to know that…"

"But why me?" She wasn't staring at him; she was looking at the river that flowed past their personal hiding spot.

"Because I need you, Sorcha, if I never met you, I-I don't know where I'd be." He wasn't used to speaking about his emotions, even to her, he just didn't have the words to describe how much he needed her. "I can't tell you how much I need you."

"Then show me." She brought her face closer and rested her forehead against his. He felt her enter his mind, as she had done many times before, yet this time she moved slow, as if she was afraid of what she'd see. So he thought back, back for the most important memory he had of her, past every laugh, every smile, every flirting glance she'd shared with him, trying to find the most perfect memory he had of her, and then he found one. The very first time they had slept together, he had woken up before her, the sun was filtering down through the window, lighting her face in such a way that made her hair look like fire and her face angelic.

She gasped when she saw his memories, every piece of her that he cherished, every small thing she didn't know she did, that meant so much to him, she couldn't help but show him the tiny jewels she'd saved herself. Moments he'd held her when she was frightened, or when he feared for her safety, the times when his face softened when he looked at her, the feelings she got when he held her as they slept, to the most important one she held, the look on his face after their first kiss, she could never forget, nor could she ever describe the feelings that were etched there. "Oh LC, how could I say anything but yes?"

He pulled her down on top of him, and kissed her deeply, by the time they parted, they were gasping for breath, so much so they had difficulty putting the ring on. As the day passed, they just watched the river flow by, lying in the circles of each other's arms.


	9. 069 Thunder

He held her close, as she trembled beneath his arms and the thick comforter he used to try to block some of the noise. No one knew she was so frightened of thunder. She was always so happy, quick with a witty retort, and fearless attitude, even he would never have known, until she woke him up with her crying. Now hours later she was still just as mindless with fear as before.

He was so worried about her; he had spent the last hour trying to figure out a way to help forget about her fear, and he still had nothing. He had already called Shawn and Gus, but neither of them knew about her fear, but they both suggested keeping her distracted, how on earth was he going to do that when she was so focused on the weather. Wait focused…he remembered something, she had been doing a word-search puzzle, and with the way the light was floating off of her hair, he couldn't look at anything else.

"Quit staring at me like that, I can't focus."

He had an idea, slowly he lowered her onto the bed, then pulled the covers completely off of her, her eyes darted around wildly, and her entire body flinched with the next roll of thunder. He gently placed both hands on the side of her face and kissed her deeply. She responded almost immediately, kissing him and wrapping her body tighter to his.

"L-LC…what?"

"Shhhh. Just lay back…" He slid down her nightgown and covered her throat and chest in tiny kisses. Then he moved lower leaving a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach.

"LC, what are doing?" she moaned.

"Distracting you." Then he continued his quest of traveling ever lower until her moans filled the room. She was nearly mindless with pleasure, when she pulled him up and wrapped her legs around him. As the thunder roared outside, Lassiter and Sorcha's screams of pleasure nearly matched its volume.

Hours later, as the thunder rolled quietly in the distance, Carlton and Sorcha lay in each other's arms, sweating and panting heavily. Sorcha stirred slightly in his arms and whispered hoarsely, "You know I think I can come to love thunder."


	10. 087 Breath

She inhaled deeply again, at times like this, when they were just lying together, she would do that often. "Why do you do that?"

"Hmm?" She turned her large green eyes up to his.

"You smell me."

"Oh, I dunno…I like your smell…I've always loved your smell."

"I have a smell?"

"Yeah its like a mix of…I dunno just...you."

"I think I've always smelled this way, but umm if it works?"

"Oh, it works." She buried her nose in deeper to his neck, her flame-like hair rustling gently as if it was being blown in the wind.

"You know, you hair moves on its own."

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair has a life of its own…It always moves on its own."

"Oh, yeah Shaun and Gus noticed it once, we couldn't figure out why, but they noticed it copies my moods, so they would just look at it and know what kind of mood I was in."

"You're weird." I feel her smile grow on the skin of my neck.

"You still love me."

"Yes I do." She breathed in deeply again, he hoped she would never stop.


	11. 091 Birthday

"Now remember you promised not to arrest anyone right?"

"Yeah, yeah I did, now why did I have to promise?"

"Did you bring any handcuffs?" Sorcha chimed suspiciously.

"No remember you searched me for them and that's why we're late now," He smiled.

"Oh yeah," She blushed remembering that fun delay, "ok lets go in."

"Surprise!"

"Even though you already knew!" Shawn shouted just after.

"Nice Shawn, Happy birthday Sorcha." Sam came over followed by Dean and gave her a hug.

"Sam and Dean Winchester!" Lassiter reacted by reaching for his gun, which was no longer there as Sorcha had jacked just moments before.

"You promised! They are my friends!"

"They're wanted mass murderers!"

"Want some beer Bobby?" Shawn offered in the background.

"Do we have to jump out the window like we did your twenty first birthday?" Dean laughed.

"There were extenuating circumstances Dean, and as I recall on your twenty sixth, you were involved in a barroom brawl with a muscle dude and a midget."

"Hey they are some feisty fighters."

"What?" Lassiter practically shouted.

"No need to shout Lassie, remember the monsters and stuff Sorcha's been teaching you about?" Shawn called

"Yeah?"

"Well we haven't gotten to doppelgangers yet, and that is what killed those women, not Dean, actually every death that has been pinned to them, was caused by some sort of paranormal creature." Sorcha explained

"So they're innocent, but there's no real proof that there is?"

"Yeah you have no idea how hard it is to explain that to a judge!" Dean shouted from the food table across the room."

"Hey! Save me some pineapples!" Sorcha shouted.

"We've never actually killed anything that wasn't supernatural. We've just always been caught in scenes that look that way." Sam explained. "Well, the grave desecration stuff we actually do, but it was to kill ghosts so, it was necessary."

"So wait all those monsters, demons, ghosts and stuff; they're actually real?" Lassiter asked stunned

"Yes, but if it makes you feel any better, Bigfoot is a hoax." Dean explained.

"I still refuse to believe that, I mean the whole idea had to come from somewhere right?" Sorcha put in.

"But no one's ever caught one!" Dean laughed

"Yeah and the only written proof of angels and demons is the bible, yet every body seems to believe a bunch of old guys in itchy clothing with chick problems!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Sorcha's description of the bible writers, but he actually believed her, the itchy clothing part anyway.

Lassiter was then introduced to Bobby; the friends were then joined by Jo and Helen, then later by Sorcha's friend Jessica, and her boyfriend Eric.

"All right everyone its time for cake!" Helen announced.

"About time!" Shouted Dean and Shaun simultaneously.

"Get back you two, Sorcha first."

"We'd have put candles on your cake but it might have caught fire, seeing as your so old now." Shaun said mock-seriously.

"Oh don't remind me, twenty eight I'm freaking ancient!"

"Watch your tongue girl!" Helen and Bobby stated irritably."

"Oh yea, sorry guys…" She grinned sheepishly before closing her eyes to make a wish, and then blowing out the candle. _"Mary, I wish you could see the way your boys turned out."_ She stared at everyone, "This is a great party you guys, I mean it."


	12. 098 Smiles

He knew something was up the second Sorcha, Shawn, and Gus walked into the station with huge smiles on their faces. He knew Shawn had a reason to smile that big, he was a father; he and Juliet had announced their news to the station a few weeks ago.

The trio had now split up, with Shawn and Gus heading toward the Chief's office, and Sorcha continuing to walk toward him. He could feel her happiness radiating like waves from across the station. He wondered what on earth could make her this happy, there wasn't any pineapple that he could see, and if that's what it was, Shawn would have fought her for it.

She sat down on her customary corner of the desk, swinging her legs slightly, "Guess what Lassie-love," she whispered leaning in considerably.

"What?" Sometimes he felt weird for not having a pet name for her, he always figured she'd want one, but when he asked she just made face and didn't say anything.

She hopped off the desk and placed her mouth directly next to his ear, her breath sent shivers down his spine, "you remember when you said you wanted children?"

"What!" he whispered hoarsely, hardly daring to believe his ears. All she did was smile even more widely, then he swept her into his arms and spun her around cheering at the top of his lungs.

"What on earth are you yelling about, Detective?" Chief Vick barked,

"We're gonna be parents!" both Sorcha and Carlton yelled, and the entire station was filled with smiles.


	13. 099 Frowns

Everyone who knew him would tell you, a frown looked extremely out of place on Shawn Spencer's face. He agreed, but today he just couldn't help it, Jules had been acting so strange lately.

One moment she would be happy, then worried, then mad, the sorry for being mad. He was at a complete loss of what to do. Now she had locked herself in the bathroom and had been in there for the last ten minutes. "Jules… what's wrong? Tell me!"

"Leave Shawn!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Go get Sorcha!"

"What?"

"You heard! I need to talk to her… please Shawn call her." The tone of her voice decided it.

"Alright hold on." He ran to the phone in the bedroom, quickly dialing the number. It was answered on the third ring.

"Judie's House of Cuties, this is Beauty, how can I help you?"

"What?"

"Oh sorry Shawn I'm really bored."

"I need you to come over quickly!"

"What's wrong?" She asked instantly worried.

"I dunno, Jules locked herself in the bathroom, she won't come out, then she said to call you, can you come over please?"

"Yeah I'll be right there, hold on." She left a note Lassiter saying where she was going. Then hopped on her motorcycle, and sped off. The door was already unlocked. Running towards the bathroom she saw Shawn sitting outside the door. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno, she won't tell me." Shawn whined.

"Ok, go to the living room, come back when I call you, don't argue she won't talk to me if you can hear, she needs to be ready to tell you, ok?"

"All right, call me."

"Juliet? Wanna let me in, what's wrong?"

The door opened and she was pulled inside, "Sorcha I'm pregnant." Sorcha remained silent, shock written on her face. "Say something."

"Well…is this a congratulations moment, or a 'holy crap' moment?"

"I dunno, what do you think I should do?"

"Well first things first, do you want this kid?"

"Of course!"

"I assume Shawn's the father," Sorcha grinned she knew it was, but Juliet needed a laugh, she grinned at least. "Now do you love him?"

"Yes I do, but this is a child, will he be-"

"You know he will Jules, for all his immaturity, you know he's serious when he needs to be."

"I know, but how do I tell him, how do I know he's ready?"

"You want me to ask?"

"No… I need to do this, but will you wait here, please?"

"Sure."

Juliet went into the living room, and she heard Shawn's voice, then Juliet's, and then a loud thud. She rushed out the restroom, and saw Juliet frowning, "What happened?"

"He passed out…"


	14. 100 Laughter

Her stomach hurt so much, she couldn't breathe, her heart was pounding, she was positive he was going to kill her, "Ahahahaha! Stop! Please Stop! Hahahahaha."

"Never!" Lassiter grinned maliciously, not stopping his torturous tickling of her stomach, feet and neck.

"Are we interrupting something?" Shawn asked as he and Juliet entered their apartment, with four children in tow.

"Mommy what are they doing?" Annabeth asked Juliet.

"We're having a tickle fight, Bethy." Sorcha gasped breathlessly.

"Mommy are you losing?" Artemis asked.

"Can we play?" Apollo popped up, smiling his mother's smile.

"Yeah us against Daddy, GET 'EM." Sorcha and the twins quickly jumped on Lassiter, overcome by sheer numbers, he fell to the hardwood floor laughing uncontrollably.

Shawn, Juliet, Annabeth, and her brother Toby, stood to the side watching in wonder. "Momma, are we that weird?"


End file.
